It is often desired to provide curtains within rooms for dividing the room into more than one section. When the ceiling superstructure of the room has a linear or flat shape the curtain is of a relatively strait forward design.
Often, however, the room will have a ceiling superstructure of non-linear shape, such as a ridge. Conventional curtains when provided for such a room fail to conform to the shape of the ceiling superstructure and are thus not space efficient.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a divider curtain having a screen, for conforming to the shape of the superstructure when the screen is in a raised position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The present invention provides a divider curtain for attachment to a non-linear superstructure. The divider curtain includes a screen having an upper end and lower end. The upper end is adapted to engage the non-linear superstructure and to conform to the shape of the non-linear superstructure. The lower end has a straight horizontal edge when the screen is in a lowered position. The lower end is adapted to conform to the shape of the non-linear superstructure when the screen is in a raised position.